


【灿白】后背

by LaoZ_Hilda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoZ_Hilda/pseuds/LaoZ_Hilda
Summary: 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。开始在他们的高中时候。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

初二学生好不容易有一次不用和初三的一起推迟一小时放学，边伯贤和朴灿烈赶上了下班高峰期前的地铁。  
地铁上所有人前后摇晃着身子，隧道里的广告牌光影交错并迅速略过，小孩哭闹的声音和大人喋喋不休的说话声以及周围人或大或小的说话声参杂在一起，即使车上人没有高峰期那么多，却依然听着有些烦人。  
那时边伯贤凑到朴灿烈耳边，咧着嘴笑着说:“我说啊！”  
“你说什么？！”朴灿烈听不大清楚，也往边伯贤那边凑了凑。  
“我说！如果！你以后！有了女朋友！”小孩的一声尖叫盖过边伯贤最后几个字的声音，朴灿烈又听不大清楚了，他下意识地又靠近了边伯贤。  
“有了什么？！”  
耳边却没了回应。  
边伯贤当时是愣住的——朴灿烈的侧脸近在咫尺，长而浓密的眼睫毛随着眼睛的眨动一闪一闪的，很好看。  
而朴灿烈的耳朵实际上已经轻轻摩挲着边伯贤的嘴唇了，弄的边伯贤有些干裂的嘴唇痒痒的，心上也是。  
等反应过来，边伯贤自己也已经往后靠去，大声地又对依然保持刚刚的姿势的朴灿烈说:“有了女朋友！”  
“你有女朋友了？”朴灿烈立刻坐直了身子，一脸惊愕地看向身旁的边伯贤。  
边伯贤被这傻子给气笑了，他妈的，长着个木头脑袋也就算了，耳朵也好不到哪去——亏它长得还这么好看，跟精灵的耳朵似的。  
最后边伯贤可以说是费了九牛二虎之力才终于把整句话给朴灿烈讲清楚，那时候他们也下车了，两人径直走向不远处的便利店。  
“我说你以后要是有了女朋友，”边伯贤拿出一瓶汽水递给朴灿烈，“咱俩就不要一起回家了，平常也不要一起走了。”  
“为什么啊？女朋友怎么了？你不喜欢我未来的女朋友吗？”  
边伯贤再拿出一瓶汽水时身子略微僵了一下，但朴灿烈那个木头脑袋并没有察觉到，只是走到柜台前付了两个人的钱。  
“你傻吗？有女朋友了肯定要陪女朋友啊！跟兄弟能一辈子还是和女朋友啊！”但其实我挺想和你一辈子的。边伯贤边说边想。  
“一辈子那也是和老婆不是女朋友。”朴灿烈说着仰头灌下一大口汽水，尚未完全发育成熟的男孩颈脖上却开始出现了微微凸出的线条，边伯贤看着不禁咽了口口水。  
“行行行，就算不是女朋友，你跟人家在一起了总得陪着人家吧！”边伯贤说着突然故意顶起朴灿烈手中的汽水瓶的底部，力度有些大了朴灿烈也没反应过来，一口汽水吐在了地铁口的水泥地上，行人看了纷纷投去鄙夷的目光。  
然而罪魁祸首此时却站在不远处指着朴灿烈的挫样捧腹大笑，嘴巴都笑成了四方形。  
“你过来我保证不打你！”

那年夏天有的没的的聊天，边伯贤一直记得，转眼间他们现在上了高一，算上来也有差不多三年了。  
这话他自己说的他肯定记得，但更多是因为自己其实一直喜欢朴灿烈，他们认识到现在已经第六年，他喜欢他就有四五年了。  
他看不得朴灿烈对别的女生好，当然说的是女朋友，当然他也不可能成为人家的女朋友不是吗，自己身下可是带着把的。  
但朴灿烈那个家伙一直以来都是木头脑袋，连个苗子都不长一棵，愣是根本不晓得边伯贤的心思，只当他是非常要好的兄弟。  
那天有别的班的女生拖边伯贤给朴灿烈送情书来着，边伯贤放人家桌上后就一直想着这事，那姑娘都跟朴灿烈讲了啥啊，朴灿烈会不会同意那姑娘啊……最后愣是越想越离谱，都在脑内将两人发展到白头偕老子孙满堂了。  
越想越难过，他妈的，最后一个下午啥课都没听进去，月考怕是要完。  
那时两人的家离小学初中都还挺近，他们也挺顺路，所以自打小学认识以后就一直一起坐地铁回家。  
所以边伯贤才趁着这个机会提了这事。  
不过三年过去了，那木头脑袋估计也得忘了。  
算了算了，想那么多干啥。边伯贤目光离开窗台回到了讲台上。  
凉风拂过窗台，只是打声招呼便又离开，只剩一丝清凉留给发怔的边伯贤。  
边伯贤这是给讲台上老师无聊的课给听到发怔的，他可不是因为朴灿烈那家伙偷偷给别人发消息脸上笑开了花的样子被自己看到了。  
他撇撇嘴，忍不住啧了一声。  
明明以前很好学来着呢，怎么上了高中就成天这样，我拼死拼活地学习学到吐可不是来这里看你这么玩儿的。边伯贤单手撑着头，目光一刻不移地盯着朴灿烈快速敲动手机屏幕的手指，妈的，可不是我神经看你手机内容，我也就无意中看到的。  
他看到别人和朴灿烈说，少跟边伯贤走一块儿，会学坏的。  
那人是他们宿舍的宿舍长孙岗。

钛，说起孙岗边伯贤就烦，他知道孙岗为什么会这么和朴灿烈说，那家伙看到自己在学校外面和别人打架了。  
边伯贤也知道，学校知道他的人暗地里都说他是面上的学霸，底下的校霸。成天考试比全年级第二高出三十多分，出了校门就喜欢和学校外的混混厮混一块儿。  
以为我想啊，妈的。边伯贤暗骂一句，换只手撑着头，目光已经随着老师写板书的手一块儿动了。  
那次究竟啥情况呢，不过就是上周他英雄救美救了朴灿烈这家伙，他这边还和这帮傻逼打着架呢，那头朴灿烈扭头就跑了。边伯贤也无所谓，反正这么个情况也不是一次两次而是几年了。  
他打着正酣畅呢，谁知巷子那头就经过了个孙岗，一脸不可思议难以相信的看着他一句话不说干脆利落地把一干人打趴下，吓得一屁股坐地上爬着离开了。  
傻逼，我又不是见人就打。边伯贤撩起汗湿了的头发，提起一旁的包就走了。  
谁知道回了学校这事儿就给传成了是边伯贤欺负人，还特凶猛一个人打趴了七八个。  
哪儿七八个了，也就五个。边伯贤撇撇嘴，不知道朴灿烈会怎么想呢，孙岗那么喜欢跟他一块儿玩估计会和他说的吧。  
果不其然呢。

下课铃响了，边伯贤看着朴灿烈径直向自己走来。  
“什么情况？”朴灿烈皱着眉头，居高临下看着坐在位置上的边伯贤。“孙岗说你上周欺负人，把人都打残了。”  
哦豁，又听到一个新版本。边伯贤满脸写着无所谓，眉眼弯弯笑着说。  
“我要真这么做了我肯定承认呀，我要没做，说不说这事儿可就看我心情啦！”边伯贤说着拍了拍朴灿烈，“你又不是不知道我。”  
言罢起身离开。  
不找孙岗把这事儿唠唠，老子还真愧领了你们给我这校霸的称号。

TBC

写着图个爽。  
写完就发了，各位没事儿也可以看看，没空就不耽误了。  
然后还是说一下，这就是个我爱你时你不爱我我放弃你了你又来追我的狗血故事。  
真的就图个爽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

朴灿烈转过身去时，边伯贤已经站在孙岗面前笑嘻嘻地拍着对方肩膀了。  
不知道他说了什么，孙岗脸色很不好，怕得几乎要哆嗦起来。  
朴灿烈皱了皱眉头，他知道孙岗就是个喜欢背地里讲人小话的，但也没什么恶意。刚刚上课聊天时，两人聊的正欢，孙岗又突然转了话题提起了边伯贤打架这事儿。  
他不知道边伯贤是怎么知道孙岗说他闲话的，但当时看到孙岗和他说少和边伯贤走在一块儿的时候，他挺生气的。怎么说也是人家为了救自己才打架的，也不能这么就冤枉了人家，之后他也和孙岗讲清楚了整个事情。  
但奇怪的是，孙岗说后面还发生了什么不好的事情被他正好看见，朴灿烈当时不在场也不敢果断，只好亲自来找边伯贤问问情况。  
可边伯贤显然是不想解释什么。  
正想着这些呢，朴灿烈就看到边伯贤搭着孙岗的肩出去了。  
他想跟上去，哪知上课铃响了，他只好悻悻地回到位置上。  
“老师，班长说他不舒服，孙岗陪他去医务室了。”孙岗的同桌大声汇报。  
不舒服？刚刚不是还笑得好好的吗？  
朴灿烈怎么想怎么觉得不对劲，渐渐坐立不安起来。他不知道该怎么和老师请假去看看情况，屁股时不时离开一下座位又坐下去，反反复复几回，连同桌都看不下去了，抽了两张纸递过去。  
“憋不住就赶紧去吧，”同桌满脸写着“我真是好人”，转头就举手大喊，“老师！朴灿烈憋不住了想去上厕所！”  
全班人和老师都是一愣，这怎么上个厕所的事儿讲这么大声，况且这才上课几分钟啊，怎么刚下课不去。老师无奈，一脸嫌弃的准许了。

朴灿烈在教学楼外面找到这俩人的时候，他们也正好往回走了。  
借着教学楼里透出来的灯光朴灿烈赶忙确认了一下，还好，两人面上都没挂彩。  
只不过边伯贤仍是笑嘻嘻的，孙岗却神色凝重。  
朴灿烈正准备开口问什么，边伯贤却不给他机会，先发了话。  
“你先跟他回去吧，我想在外面坐会儿。”说着推了孙岗一把。  
“行。”他知道边伯贤这句话有着不容拒绝的意思。

或许是要下大雨了，外头闷得不行。  
边伯贤蹲在花坛边上，双手搭着两条腿，咋吧咋吧嘴，有点想抽烟了，于是从口袋里顺出了一根棒棒糖三下五除二拆开含嘴里，甜腻的感觉便迅速蔓延整个口腔。  
他其实就抽过两回烟，是被死老爹逼着抽的，美其名曰，男人长大总要抽烟，趁早习惯最好，结果好啦，就两回边伯贤就留下了点瘾，只好身上放点糖解解馋。  
不过死老爹的确是“死”老爹，抽烟上瘾不成还要生个癌病花光家里的钱，最后还不是几千万打水漂，啥都不留点，闭上眼就丢下儿娘俩走了。  
从那以后边伯贤一心烦就会犯瘾，咔咔咬碎了糖就一直叼着棒子不停地上下摆动着。他以为自己不在乎别人的看法的，但看到孙岗这么说自己心里还是不舒服。  
可心里苦能跟谁说呢，替人出头反挨鄙视。果然枪打出头鸟。  
啧，朴灿烈也不帮自己解释解释，自己好歹是在救他。但边伯贤转念一想又笑了，算了算了，自作多情罢了，也只好自己受着了。  
不过他刚刚其实也没做什么，不过就是嘻嘻笑着让那孙子做了两百个上下蹲，不能停下的那种。谁知那孙子怕得要死边伯贤说什么他就做什么，就没差跪下来说“主人您吩咐着，小人立马去办”了。  
他也没做什么呀，孙岗咋就怕成这样，连朴灿烈都要特地跑下来确认有没有事儿。  
妈的，越想越烦。  
“算了算了，钛。”边伯贤跳下花坛，拍拍屁股往校门走去。“回家，哼！”  
反正他是走读生，上不上晚自习都无所谓。

路上没什么路灯，仅有的几盏还老眨巴眨巴闪，眼睛都得被这灯闪瞎。  
边伯贤经过这条路的时候警惕心总是很高，这一带的混混实在太多，朴灿烈就是每次放学经过这儿也会一不留神撞人家胳膊一下，然后被人留下来准备“教育”一番。然而每次这个时候真正留下来的都是他边伯贤，朴灿烈以前还会躲在一旁等他，后来发现自己在那儿就是个累赘，打不过还总被揪出来威胁边伯贤，以后索性撒腿就跑了。  
边伯贤亮起手机看了看，20:11。  
啧，怎么是这个时候。边伯贤突然后悔这个点就回家，平常不管怎样他都会上完第二节晚自习再回家，因为八点半以前这条路上混混是最多的，路过这里不是自己被堵就会遇到别人被堵。  
边伯贤虽然打架厉害，但是也基本都是为了朴灿烈，毕竟那木头脑袋总是自己都不知道为什么的就惹上人家了。他不会像那些混混一样没事就打人，更不是很想做些什么英雄救美的事，他没这个精力，所以总会刻意避免让自己碰上这种事儿——就比如前面说的上两节晚自习再走。  
他今天实在心情不好，就更不想遇上这些事儿。  
但老天爷就是喜欢捉弄人呐，偏偏就是要边伯贤碰上。边伯贤踢了踢脚边的石子，觉得自己不当小说男主角都可惜了。  
要不是欺负的是个女孩子，我才懒得管。边伯贤死鸭子嘴硬，一边嘟囔着，一边就抄起路边的板砖砸在了其中一人的脑袋上。  
这时边伯贤也看清楚了情况，靠，仨男的欺负一女的，女生还是自己学校的，这可就真没法忍了。  
想着便扔下板砖，接下了其中一人猛力挥过来的拳头，他的手指修长有力，紧紧握住对方的拳头的同时掐的对方痛得直嚎。另一人也挥拳过来，却被边伯贤侧身躲过并迅速松开先前那人的拳头，一拳直接打在了对方的下巴上，那人吃疼的表情狰狞又好笑，在忽闪忽闪的橘黄灯光下像个小丑，终于忍不住也叫起来。第三个人之前被板砖砸了到现在没缓过来，正趴在地上痛得嗷嗷叫。总之这三人在边伯贤面前都是菜鸡，垃圾的不行。  
“别吠了别吠了，真他妈吵死了。”边伯贤这话一出，算是彻底激怒了三人。他们互相搀扶着站了起来，又要向边伯贤打来。  
不远处那女生却依然站着也不离开，边伯贤回头瞟了一眼就笑了，扭头跟这仨打了起来。  
“这位姐姐赶紧走吧，我一个人对付的来！”  
女生身子一僵，反应过来后捡起书包，跑了。  
钛，这也太听话了吧。边伯贤踢在别人裆上时想着。

第二节晚自习下课了，孙岗都还心有余悸。在他眼里边伯贤简直就是恶魔，折磨人还带笑的，即使边伯贤只是想好声好气和他讲道理再稍稍惩罚一下他乱讲话。  
朴灿烈到他位置跟前问他怎么了，他也只是颤颤地说“没事没事”。  
没办法，只能打电话给边伯贤了。他其实有点火大，人家只是这么说了一句，况且自己还和人家解释了，结果把人吓成这样，至于吗？  
朴灿烈边打电话边想了一大堆问题准备问边伯贤，但不知道为什么，电话通了以后那头传来了一声疲惫的“喂”——毫无生气却是他熟悉的声音——让他立刻就心软了。  
他怎么了？朴灿烈担心了起来。转头时才发现外头下了雨，雨不大但地面已经被湿了大片，大概是下了好久了，只是自己没发现。  
会不会是淋了雨？朴灿烈更加担心了，边伯贤这家伙虽然体力好，但免疫力低了点，很容易感冒。两年前有次下大雨，两人都没有伞只能淋着雨冲进地铁站。等到了地铁站的时候边伯贤已经被湿了全身，白色衬衫校服贴在身上，肤色若隐若现的，竟还有疑似腹肌的线条痕迹。朴灿烈有些错愕，同时一种奇怪的感觉涌上了心头，直叫心脏怦怦跳得厉害，但这木头脑袋以为自己只是惊叹于这个看着干痩干瘦的男生会有腹肌。  
“谁啊，不说话我挂了。”朴灿烈的思绪被边伯贤的声音拉了回来   
“你回家了？”电话那头听不见学校里特有的鸟叫声。  
“哈，是啊，”电话那头的语调活泼得勉强，朴灿烈听到以后却以为边伯贤没什么事，悬着的一颗心也不经意间落了下来。“在睡觉呢。”  
“那就好，你什么也没带回去，我还怕你淋雨了呢。”  
“啊下雨了啊！我都没听到，可能是太累了哈哈哈，睡得有点死。”电话那头是翻身下床拉开窗帘的声音，朴灿烈听着莫名心安。突然又想起来打着通电话的目的，正准备开口上课铃又响了，朴灿烈无奈，只好道别挂了电话，上课去了。  
窗外雨越下越大了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

第二天上午一直到十点边伯贤才来学校，进教室的时候什么也没说，敲了敲门就直奔自己的位置，屁股还没碰到凳子，头先挨上桌子起不来了。  
“老师啊，下课叫我一句呗……”说话有气无力的，老师看他成绩好也就依着他了，继续讲自己的课。  
朴灿烈听着声音心里就咯噔了一下，心想这小子怎么可能没事，昨晚的话肯定都是骗自己的，不然进门的时候也不会脸色苍白，即使他刻意避着也还是被自己看到了。  
转过头去的时候也只能看到他的后脑勺和通红的耳朵，朴灿烈更担心了。脸色苍白怎么耳朵是红的？这不是发烧是什么？  
“你昨晚到底去干嘛了？”朴灿烈发消息过去。  
过了一会儿，那人的一只手才从脑袋下抽出来拿起手机，动作缓慢地按着手机屏幕。  
“没事。”朴灿烈刚打出来了一段话，收到这样的回复只好全删了。他知道边伯贤这人特别倔，他不愿意说的就绝对不说，你硬是要让他承认自己有事是这辈子都不可能的事情。  
想起来去年边伯贤跟一群混混打架，那边人多而且都挺厉害，边伯贤打了整整一个小时他们才肯罢休。打完边伯贤整个人气都虚了，说出来的都是气音。朴灿烈事后问他怎么了，他一句没事就搪塞了，连笑都不笑一下，而后趁着朴灿烈走在前面时往路边垃圾堆里吐了一口血水。  
朴灿烈全看在眼里，但他什么也没说，想要弥补他但不知道该怎么做，最后整整一个月都给边伯贤又是带炸鸡可乐又是请吃炸酱面的，带来的小零食也都是他爱吃的。  
当时边伯贤被他这么搞得真的受不了，每次看到他送吃的过来都摆着手大喊“你要是不是想跟我谈恋爱别送吃的来，吓死我了都！”  
那时朴灿烈只能悻悻离开，而现在再回想当时边伯贤的样子，他却不自觉的嘴角上扬，眉眼弯弯。  
只觉得他炸毛的样子很可爱。  
“等等，我在想什么？”朴灿烈被自己的想法吓了一跳，胡乱抹了抹脸，抬头看向黑板，在心里反复告诉自己这是很正常的想法，男生也有可爱的一面嘛。  
那我慌什么？朴灿烈一下子愣了。算了算了，不要再去想这事儿了。  
但不经意间扭头看向依然趴在桌上的那人，心里还是不免担心。  
只是发消息问他怎么了必然无果，也只好等到下课再看看情况。  
然而下了课那人还没醒过来，老师叫他也无济于事。朴灿烈和老师说了一声“我去吧”就下了位置，老师也没再管他。他的手刚一触上边伯贤的脑袋就被烫得下意识的缩了缩，再贴上去的时候那人也醒了过来。  
“咋啦……”边伯贤抬头揉了揉眼睛，又趴下了。  
“我们去医务室吧。”朴灿烈言罢就要拉起边伯贤。  
“嘶……啊啊啊！痛啊！”边伯贤被朴灿烈扯着左手臂，痛得本来就闭着的眼睛都快挤到一起，他一把甩开朴灿烈的手，爬下继续睡。“我没事，你别管我。”  
“你都烫成这样了，我还不管你！你烧坏……”朴灿烈话还没讲完，边伯贤就突然站了起来，一个踉跄摔过去，被朴灿烈抱了个满怀。  
“别说了，去吧去吧……”说着撑着朴灿烈的手想要站起来，却没想朴灿烈根本没有放开他的意思，微微蹲下，一个打横将他抱起。  
就这样在众目睽睽之下，边伯贤被公主抱抱出了教室。  
边伯贤已经没有力气再挣脱朴灿烈，头靠着他的胸口上，呼出来的热气尽数喷出，透过薄薄的校服悄然间喷进了朴灿烈心里。  
朴灿烈面上保持镇静，可耳尖的通红和心脏的跳动却没能掩饰过去，他却也只当是抱着这么个大男人太重了，给累的。  
“朴灿烈……你的心跳好快啊……”  
“啊我们可是在四楼啊，抱你下楼梯挺累的。”  
“屁，我才64……”  
“64克？骗谁呢。哎你跟我保证过不和我说脏话的。”  
“千克啊傻子……我生病了你要让着我……我就是……想说……”  
说着说着，边伯贤这家伙竟然就睡过去了。朴灿烈无奈，叹了口气，把他放在了医务室的床上。  
“医生，他发烧了有点严重，现在睡着了。”

朴灿烈把他放下就回了教室，正好赶上了上课。等到下课了又准备再去看看边伯贤现在的情况，但刚出门就被一个不认识的女生拦住了。  
“你好，我找边伯贤，可以帮我叫一下他吗？”女生头发齐肩，普普通通但也还挺好看，说话的样子落落大方。朴灿烈笑了笑，回了她的话。  
“啊，伯贤他发烧了，现在在医务室，没有什么急事的话，过几天再来找他吧。”  
“不是吧，昨天还好好的，怎么今天就生病了。”女生皱紧了眉头，突然把手搭上了朴灿烈的手臂，眼神莫名坚定。“同学，带我去看看他行不？”  
“啊好，你叫什么名字？”朴灿烈被她突如其来的触碰惊了，但这个女生总给他很舒服很好相处的感觉，莫名地也不觉得尴尬。  
“萧禾！你呢？”  
“朴灿烈。”

“朴同学……”  
“你直接叫我朴灿烈就可以了。”  
“啊那好，朴灿烈。你知道不？边同学昨天晚上真的超级帅呀！”萧禾说得激动到整个人跳起来，比划着动作给朴灿烈形容昨天晚上的情形。  
朴灿烈也从她的话里了解到，昨晚她被三个混混调戏，是边伯贤救下来的。萧禾离开那里没多久，天空飘来了雨，不大但密，在短时间内也能把衣服淋湿。  
“估计那会儿边同学还没回到家吧，”萧禾撇了撇嘴，又懊恼地说，“啊都怪我，本来我是打得过那几个傻逼的。”  
“妈的！要不是他们有人手上有刀，那仨屌毛根本打不过老子！”说着，萧禾做了个甩手将东西砸在地上的动作。  
又是突如其来的言行让朴灿烈刷新了对萧禾的认识，他刚还在心里夸着女生挺活泼来着，现在看来已经不能只用活泼来形容了，得用彪悍。  
“有刀？”朴灿烈听着，忽然想起来当时他扯边伯贤起来去医务室，那家伙喊疼的样子不假，莫非是真受伤了。  
昨晚还淋了雨，伤口不会发炎吧？  
朴灿烈加快了脚步冲进医务室里，此时边伯贤还没醒过来，医生正换下来先前的冰袋，放上了新的。  
“他没事儿吧……”此时萧禾比刚刚的她文静了许多，站在朴灿烈身后诺诺地说。  
朴灿烈也不敢确定，他走到边伯贤床前坐下，手已经伸向了他的衣扣。  
“你方便出去一下吗？”朴灿烈抿嘴笑着问她。  
“行。”  
咔哒的关门声响后，朴灿烈脱下了边伯贤的衣服。眼前闭着眼的这人有着还未完全成型的腹肌线条，而腰上正缠着一看就很草率的绷带，腰的左侧染上大片的浅黄色和血色，触目惊心。  
但朴灿烈觉得自己抓错了重点——他竟然对着这人粉红的乳头咽了口口水。  
“艹。”边伯贤不知道什么时候醒了过来，半睁着眼睛看着朴灿烈，一阵哆嗦，打了个喷嚏。“你还要看多久？我冷啊。”  
朴灿烈慌了神，眼神无处安放，双手也一会儿放腿上一会儿搭头上，耳尖通红却还要极力掩饰尴尬。最后索性破罐子破摔，伸手就去解边伯贤的绷带。  
“喂……你干啥啊。”边伯贤连抬手都累得不行，却还是想推开已经解开绷带的朴灿烈的手。  
“你昨晚是不是受伤了还淋了雨？”朴灿烈放下绷带，弯腰轻轻抱起边伯贤，让他整个人搭在身上，而后又开始取着绷带。  
边伯贤疲惫的样子中还透着说不出的难过，他的下巴靠在朴灿烈的肩膀上，衣服冰凉的感觉也随之传来，而后是属于朴灿烈的温度。  
这让边伯贤充满了安全感却难免心慌，朴灿烈太温柔了，太照顾他了。他自然地接受朴灿烈的好，却也不自觉地错以为他们在一起了。  
但，怎么可能呢？可他边伯贤还是贪婪地接受着，自欺欺人地享受着，眼前这个不属于自己的太阳。

“朴灿烈……我可以抱下你吗？”

 

TBC

这一章主要讲的是灿烈对伯贤的喜欢开始显露出来啦，但这个木头脑袋总在误导自己呀……  
另外新出场的萧禾姑娘也是个挺重要的配角了，你们应该没懂我的意思，那就保持点神秘感好啦哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

“朴灿烈……我可以抱下你吗？”边伯贤的语气近乎乞求，却又在下一秒放弃了。“算了没事，我……”  
“可以……”不等边伯贤说完，朴灿烈就用只有凑到他嘴边才能听清的声音给出了答复。边伯贤不由得一愣，随即嘴角微微上翘，轻声“嗯”了一声便抬手环住了朴灿烈，双手轻轻搭在了他的背上。  
“叫医生进来帮你处理一下伤口吧。”朴灿烈看着已经有些溃烂的伤口，皱起了眉头。  
啧……有没有点眼力见啊，好不容易有这样的机会，怎么可能让别人打扰？果然木头脑袋永远都是木头脑袋。  
“不，等下再说吧。”边伯贤驳回的毫不犹豫，一瞬间听起来一点也不像个发着高烧说俩字喘三口气的病号儿。  
“但你这……”朴灿烈戳了戳伤口边缘，倒吸一口冷气却又立马扼住的声音便在自己耳边传来。  
“记得上次我跟那五个红橙黄绿青蓝紫毛的混混打起来的事儿吗？”边伯贤毫不留情地直接打断朴灿烈的话，转移了话题。  
他本来不打算再提起这个事情了，但一时半会儿也找不着什么话题聊。罢了罢了，说出来又不会少块肉。  
“我昨晚这伤，就他们其中一个人搞的……”  
他从床沿的柜子上抽两张纸巾，擦了擦流下来的血水。  
“以后你记得尽量不要走那条路了，太危险了……”  
两人依旧保持着暧昧的姿势，却没一人觉得奇怪。  
“那几个简直混蛋……欺负女生……还正好是我们学校的……”  
朴灿烈的肩膀靠着边伯贤因高烧而炙热的双肩，耳尖也不自觉红了起来，心跳在毫无察觉的情况下逐渐加速。  
“本来以为没事儿了，谁知道他跟上次一样随身带着刀……钛…咳咳咳……”  
咳嗽声起，朴灿烈本想拍拍边伯贤的背，却无意中触摸到了身前这人满是伤痕的肌肤。他忍不住用指腹轻轻摩挲起那一条条或深或浅的伤疤，却激起边伯贤的一阵颤栗。  
“痒……有点儿冷啊……”边伯贤此刻声音软软的，他挪了挪身子，环住朴灿烈的手臂似乎收紧了一些。  
“怎么会这么多……”朴灿烈说着，眼睛却到处寻找可以给边伯贤盖着的东西，被子和衣服都容易碰到伤口，实在不合适。可医务室不比在家里，着实找不出什么合适的，最后朴灿烈傻傻地拥住边伯贤，没碰到伤口，却被伤口沾染在附近的鲜血脏了纯白的校服。  
“对了，昨晚那个女生是萧禾吗？”  
“嗯……?我不知道呀……”边伯贤微微睁开了眼，“你们认识吗？……”  
“才认识的。”朴灿烈大致说明了情况。  
“哈……你很少这么快记住女生的名字的哦……上一次好像还是金……”边伯贤忽然顿住了。  
啧，我他妈脑子被烧坏了吧？谁不提偏偏把金善这个名字拎出来，这不揭人伤疤嘛……  
他费劲地推开朴灿烈，后悔地摸摸鼻子，正准备起身道歉，腰侧的疼痛感便迅速通过每一根神经传遍全身，连脑部神经都开始叫嚣起来，边伯贤痛得愈发清醒。  
艹，好想找个地洞钻进去。边伯贤狼狈地咬了咬牙，颤抖着手握住了门把手。  
“对不起……”边伯贤一直是个死要面子的人，他有记忆以来一共就两次说过“对不起”三个字，加上这次就是三次了，而后两次都是对朴灿烈说的。  
尴尬死老子了，我他妈宁愿少块儿肉。边伯贤尴尬地颤抖着打开门，避开朴灿烈扭头看向外面。  
“医生，我有个伤口化脓了，帮我处理一下吧。”他又转头看向朴灿烈，咬着牙却强行咧开嘴笑着，企图缓解自己的尴尬和疼痛。“哈，我也没什么事，你要不先回去吧……哦，外面等着的那个姑娘挺不错的，是萧禾吧？”  
“边伯贤，”朴灿烈脸上微有愠色，可又觉得比起一不小心的口误，自己对不起他的地方更多，便极力想要表现出不介意的样子，最后却还是淡淡道，“没必要的。”  
“哪儿能这么说，本来就是我的不对。”边伯贤还是嬉皮笑脸的样子，朴灿烈却越看越恼火。  
“你能不能别再和我说对不起了？我接受不起啊边伯贤！”几乎是吼出来的，朴灿烈讲完又后悔了。  
这话是真的说过分了，可说出的话就是泼出的水，哪有收回的道理。他找不到台阶下，只好面红耳赤僵在原地。  
他看着边伯贤低着头时整个人都愣了，紧接着一声哂笑，再抬头时眼前这人的眼神已经冷了下来，脸上却还是堆着笑容。  
朴灿烈知道边伯贤生气了。  
“呵，原来我这么多余的吗？”门外萧禾发现了什么不对劲，想要过来但被朴灿烈用眼神阻止了。  
边伯贤也不管什么，继续自顾自说出了越来越过分的话，一边贬低自己，一边又骂着朴灿烈。朴灿烈本想退一步算了，谁知道边伯贤说出来的话不带脏字却也越说越难听。  
两人都正值青春期，个个血气方刚的，哪儿能控制住心里那团火气。一爆发就一发不可收拾，直接就吵上了。  
无奈之下，医生硬生生把边伯贤推到床边逼着他坐下，强行给他上药，而朴灿烈则被萧禾生拉硬扯拽出了医务室，期间两人还是不肯消停，也不等对方说完自己就扒拉扒拉说个不停，毫不示弱。  
最后这事儿害得两人有点撕破脸皮了的意思，即使他们之后都知道这就屁大点事儿并且自己说得有多过分，却依旧僵着关系。  
反正谁先示弱谁是狗。

下了课回到家，边伯贤闲来无事坐在电脑前玩游戏，打完两局正好手机来了消息。  
【你好，我是萧禾，可以加你好友嘛？】  
边伯贤记得萧禾这姑娘，但不知道她是从谁那  
那里找到了自己的微信，他也无所谓，同意了添加好友。  
【周末有时间吗？】萧禾主动问他。  
【嗯嗯。】  
【可以约你出来吃个饭吗？有事情想和你说说。】  
【一定要当面嘛……】  
边伯贤顺手一个皱着眉头的可爱小猫的表情包发了过去，无意识中自己也是一样的表情，一样的可爱。  
【觉得当面好一点嘛！】  
【行八……_(:з」∠)_ ，那几点，在哪儿？】  
【周六下午三点东城万达广场的小吃街入口，我在旁边那个柱子等你。】  
【柱子？显眼吗？我没去过诶……(･_･; 】  
边伯贤心想真尴尬，我周末就没出过门啊天，电脑和书本就是我的一切你知道吗，吃鸡多好玩！知识多有趣！其实我连东城在哪儿都不知道啊亲！  
“呸！尽在心里瞎说些啥不着边儿的玩意儿。”边伯贤瞟了一眼一旁回到家就没再打开过的书包。  
确认了时间地点以后，边伯贤放下手机躺在椅子的靠背上，又莫名想起了前两周和朴灿烈吵架的事儿。  
坐在床上给医生帮自己上药的时候，“想放弃了，不想再喜欢朴灿烈了”的想法出现在了边伯贤的脑海里。  
这样的想法把边伯贤自己都吓到了，他只当这是气话，可还是不由得觉得心累。  
怎么说也有五年了吧，一般人早放弃了。可他边伯贤怎样都没办法做到，朴灿烈与他而言太过重要了。如果不是因为他，自己大概会就那一天后一蹶不振，步了自己死老爹的后路。  
他是太阳啊，边伯贤想着。

“哪有放弃太阳的道理啊……”

TBC

第四章真的卡了好几天了  
终于有感觉了  
学业为重，以后更新可能就是一周一更或者n周一更了  
不会鸽的！！！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

“嘟……嘟……喂？”电话那头键盘的敲击声戛然而止，转而传来了妈妈的声音。  
“老妈，什么时候回来？”边伯贤站在阳台上，举着手机的那只手的手指正一下接一下的敲打着手机背面。  
“嗯……大概半个小时？伯贤啊，妈妈只要再加把劲儿拿下这一单，就很有可能升职了！所以先不多说了，儿子那么优秀，做妈妈的也不能落下呀！挂了，爱你。”  
边伯贤本还想说什么，电话中的忙音却提醒他那头已经把电话挂了。妈妈打电话向来如此，一口气说完就挂电话，只要他不事先说好有好几件事要说。他叹了口气，放下了手机。  
黑夜中边伯贤仍能看到大片大片的云朵，月亮却并没有因此藏匿起自己，反而愈加明亮起来，几颗星星忽闪着光芒散落在天空的各个角落，不远处便是最为闪烁的北极星。  
边伯贤撇了撇嘴，下了楼，去往了小卖部。

打开冰箱的瞬间，冷气扑面而来，燥热下带来了一丝清凉。  
边伯贤正伸手去拿波子汽水，身旁一只手也不经意间快速伸了过去，两人同时抓住第一瓶汽水。  
边伯贤不好意思地笑笑，放手欲让给那人，谁知转头看到的就是朴灿烈那张脸，他的脸一瞬间黑了。  
“不好意思我先拿到的。”他重新抓上那瓶汽水，态度强硬。  
然而朴灿烈也没有让给他的意思，面无表情地低头看向边伯贤，慢慢来一句。  
“你什么时候这么矮了？明显是嘲讽。  
卧槽！鄙视老子身高！边伯贤脸更黑了，死死抓住瓶子，同时开始使劲，想要抢过来。  
“你什么时候这么丑了？”  
行啊你人身攻击我，你以为老子不敢？边伯贤青筋凸起。  
“那我也有女孩子追求，你没有。”  
“没有女孩子老子也有男孩子！”  
我他妈怎么这时候又想起了那个人？边伯贤说出口就后悔了。  
“男孩子？”朴灿烈皱眉，“谁啊？”  
“你管我！”  
趁着朴灿烈愣了神，边伯贤一把夺过饮料，快步跑去买单。

朴灿烈仍然跟在边伯贤后面，追问着边伯贤先前在小卖部里提到的男孩子是谁。  
边伯贤起初不理他，本以为朴灿烈会识趣地离开，哪知他竟然也会有这么执着的时候。  
喝完了整整一瓶波子汽水，朴灿烈还是在问。边伯贤不耐烦了，也不顾身后朴灿烈是自己喜欢了那么多年，不忍心看他受一点伤的人，甩手就朝他丢去了汽水瓶子。  
“嗷！”  
边伯贤气话还没说出口，瓶子就正中红心砸在了朴灿烈的额头上。  
艹，骂不出口了。  
“额……抱歉啊……”  
“没事。”  
只见朴灿烈曲腰捡起了地上的瓶子，说完就朝边伯贤丢了过去，砸在了他的手上。  
“嘿？还来劲儿了？”边伯贤抄起瓶子又丢过去。  
朴灿烈躲过了边伯贤的攻击，转身小跑捡瓶子，用力砸过去。  
“是啊来劲了。”  
于是边伯贤丢向朴灿烈，朴灿烈又丢过去，边伯贤又丢回来。你一下我一下的，不知道什么时候就从报复似的行为变成了玩闹。  
玩得累了，两人躺倒在一旁的草地上喘着粗气，面朝天空，眼睛所及之处便是北极星。  
朴灿烈的手搭在边伯贤的手臂上，边伯贤的腿也压着朴灿烈的小腿。  
“起开起开！”边伯贤挥手撇开朴灿烈的手。  
“那你也起开！”朴灿烈扳开边伯贤的腿。  
然而两人还是不约而同搭了回去。  
“切……”边伯贤气笑了，翻了个白眼。“幼不幼稚。”  
“你不也是？”朴灿烈挑了挑眉，咧开嘴笑了。  
这是和好了吧？边伯贤扭过头去望向天空。  
他们好像还是像以前一样，闹再大的别扭，也还是打一下闹一下就当没事了。可再怎么样，这次边伯贤都和以前不太一样，他开始产生了想要放弃的念头。  
哎，我都还没告诉过他呢。边伯贤想了想又不想放弃了，至少能表白一次吧，失败也没有关系的。可他还是无法将这份感情宣之于口，告诉身旁这人自己有多喜欢他，心里是一套，实际行动又是另外一套。  
在感情上，边伯贤承认自己是个有些怯懦的人。他只敢在朴灿烈的身旁悄悄瞧他，希望他可以转头与自己对视并知晓自己的心，却又害怕他会探到自己深藏的秘密。  
想想就有点好笑啊，有时候连边伯贤自己都不明白这么守着这份没有结果的感情是为啥。  
算了，就一直喜欢你喜欢到不喜欢为止吧，或许总有一天会这样的，哪怕是一辈子也无所谓了。

边伯贤暗自想得出神，朴灿烈在一旁说的话他是一句也没听进去，朴灿烈问他什么，他也是用“嗯嗯”来回答。  
“你到底听到我在说什么了吗？”朴灿烈拍了拍他的手。  
“啊，啊没听清，再说一遍行不？”  
“我说，你刚刚说的那个男生是谁？”  
“说了你也不认识。”  
边伯贤并不想回答这个问题。谁都有不想提起的人不是吗？你不想提起的是金善，而我是郑世权。  
初中时，边伯贤曾偶然认识了大自己一届的郑世权。边伯贤只当他是学长亦或是朋友，可郑世权并不这么觉得。  
“你知不知道你就是一只被我揉在怀里的小黑猫？会炸毛的那种。”  
这是郑世权的原话，边伯贤想起来就恶心。什么玛丽苏非主流土味情话，情话你麻痹，能啥话，就他妈恶心人的话！  
“我能活过四十岁吗……？”边伯贤僵直了身子，不知道该摆出什么表情的回了一句。  
“啥？”  
“我会折寿对吧……？”

“算了，我也不知道我在执着些什么。”朴灿烈说着，站起身拍了拍身上的草，伸手把边伯贤也拉了起来。“挺晚了的，回去吧。”  
“等下，今天周四对吧？”边伯贤拉住正准备离开的朴灿烈的手臂。  
“嗯是啊，怎么了？”  
“你不应该在学校吗？”  
“啊我晚上请假了，我奶奶生日。”  
“那你家不是现在也不在这了吗？”边伯贤又补充道。“顺便帮我和奶奶说一声生日快乐。”  
“好。家里亲戚多，受不了了就出来走走，谁知道就走到这儿来了，没想到这里还和以前一样。”  
说着，两人便走到了边伯贤家楼下。三两句结束了聊天后，朴灿烈看着边伯贤上了楼。  
明明不是第一次看着边伯贤的背影了——周身总是围绕着欢悦的气氛，然而这次，那人的背影却给朴灿烈一种落寞的感觉，不明原因，他只觉得心里好像有哪个地方堵住了。

回到家时，亲戚们都已经离开。朴灿烈倒了杯水，大口大口地灌着，而后又接上一杯。  
“灿烈呀，刚刚跑去和谁玩了？”奶奶和妈妈坐在沙发上有说有笑。  
“出去走走，碰到伯贤了。”  
“喔唷伯贤那小子也搬到附近了吗？”奶奶有些惊讶，“好久没见到他了，怎么也不带他上来坐坐？以前见他还是小小个的，白白嫩嫩的特别可爱，现在也有灿烈那么高了吧？哎那时候你们俩……”  
老人家像是打开了记忆匣子，翻出了一件又一件陈年往事，都是关于当年朴灿烈和边伯贤的趣事。  
听奶奶讲完已经十点多了，家人便各自洗漱睡觉去了。  
朴灿烈躺在床上胡思乱想，不知不觉中也睡了过去。  
窗外又下起了雨，空气闷热而潮湿。  
夏天来了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个没有添加进【角色】的算是比较重要的角色，萧禾，女，朴灿烈和边伯贤的朋友。  
> 垃圾文笔，谨慎观看。  
> 接受不了的左上角点击离开不送。

夏日来得猝不及防，仅四月底便燥热得栖身于苍郁大树的夏蝉们大声宣告着对火神的投降。涂满绿色油漆的篮球场地上，空气在肉眼不易察觉的情况下也挣扎起来。  
朴灿烈等一干人奔驰于篮球场上，完全不顾阳光对他们无情地荼毒，汗洒全身也不妨碍他们投出一个又一个漂亮的篮板球。  
边伯贤因为腰上本就没有痊愈的伤口在几天前与朴灿烈打闹的时候又扯裂了，只能坐在一旁树荫下的长板凳上。  
他一副无所事事的样子靠在有些发烫的木质靠背上，眼神却从没有从朴灿烈身上移开过。朴灿烈这家伙虽然打架不行，但打篮球的技术还是说得过去的，至少比边伯贤略胜一筹。  
但边伯贤一直觉得只是因为身高问题。本来不论球技还是身高两人都是不相上下的，谁知道上了初三朴灿烈就跟灌了激素似的疯长到了185，而边伯贤却至今停留在了178。  
想想就来气！边伯贤微张了张双唇，“切”了一声。

那边正打着火热时，身着白色T恤的萧禾突然加入了其中，很快也和他们打成了一片。  
说起来萧禾这个女生真是个很好相处的人，和谁都玩得来的样子让边伯贤总不自觉地心生羡慕。他们才没认识几天，朴灿烈竟然就开始和她开起了玩笑。要知道朴灿烈这人在不熟的人面前可从来都只有傻楞楞的一本正经的样子，而且能和他熟络起来的人两只手都数得过来。  
而她和边伯贤也有着好几个共同爱好，坐一块儿根本不用担心没话题聊而面面相觑着尴尬的局面会发生在他们俩身上，有时聊起来了甚至就跟潘多拉的魔盒一般关都关不住，让其他人都恨不得把他们俩丢到外太空去让他们讲个尽兴讲到宇宙爆炸。  
“呀边小哥儿！不过来一起吗？”萧禾打球时瞧见了坐在不远处的边伯贤，手臂一挥将球丢给了朴灿烈，朝树底下走来。  
“不了，朴灿烈那混蛋害得我伤口又裂了哈哈。”边伯贤手指了指腰侧，故作嗔怪。  
“哇这么过分哈哈哈，我去给你揍他！”萧禾也跟着他开起了玩笑，同时又不忘提醒边伯贤别忘了之前约出来玩的事情。  
边伯贤点点头，起了身。一直坐在这儿其实也没什么意思，人闲着就算了汗却没停止流过。他想着去走走顺便捎瓶饮料回来，询问萧禾和朴灿烈等一干人是否需要饮料以后便离开了篮球场。

然而上天似乎从不让边伯贤有过多的休憩。  
饮料散放在长板凳上，篮球场上争执不断，言语间的竞争迅速白热化而后上升到了大打出手，仅仅不过为了一个场地的使用权。

老师办公室内，几个男生低着头站在桌前，撇着嘴心不甘情不愿地听着班主任的大声训斥。  
“简直把我的脸全丢光了！”  
“我们明明什么都没做！是他们高二的抢我们的场地！”  
“就是啊……” “就是……”   
边伯贤已经不记得当时是谁反驳了班主任了，也不记得都有谁附和了那人。他庆幸萧禾当时去上厕所后直接回了班而没有被牵扯进来，况且不是同一个班的话事情处理起来会更加麻烦。  
他双眼盯着桌角怔怔出神。朴灿烈会怎么看这件事？这才是边伯贤真正关心的，但整个过程里那个木头都没说过一句话。  
“你们什么都没干？那是谁跟那群高二的学生打起来的？！”  
“是边伯贤！” “班长啊……我们都拦着他的但没用啊……” “除了边伯贤我们都没动过手啊！”  
一句问话下，责任自然而然地全推到了边伯贤身上，一个接一个的黑锅压在他身上，可他也无所谓这些人的撒谎和背叛，即使动手了的不止他一个。他人的欺瞒背叛冷眼相待，种种能够击垮一个人的行为对于边伯贤而言几乎毫不作用，不然他也不能同妈妈渡过那段艰难的日子。  
他只关心朴灿烈怎么看，但那木头不曾说过一句话。

桌前只留下了边伯贤，其他人都回班了。  
听完班主任不痛不痒的谩骂以后，边伯贤在门口一侧撞上了朴灿烈。  
“你不应该这样的。”朴灿烈率先发言。  
“这样是怎样啊？”边伯贤依旧以开玩笑的语气面对朴灿烈，双眼微眯，扯着不能再假的笑容以极力掩饰自己内心的难过。  
“我们本来可以谈拢的，如果你不出手打人的话。”听到这话后边伯贤的眼神瞬间冷了下来，嘴上的笑也迅速僵硬——他装不下去了。朴灿烈一只手搭上了他的肩膀，却被他猛地顶开。  
“所以你也和他们一样怪我做得不对咯？”所以我为你做的这些都是白费的是吧？如果不是我动手你早该被那几个高二的打一顿你难道看不出来吗？再说本来就是他们先动手推了你，你是选择性失忆还是选择性眼瞎？就这么把责任算在我头上了？  
“我这不是怪你，我这是陈述客观事实。”朴灿烈说得义正严辞，只要语气再愤愤不平一些可以说得上是义愤填膺了。  
“切。”陈述客观事实？在你评判对错的时候就已经带上主观色彩了好吧，你怕不是个傻子吧？亏你还想报文科，政治老师听了得吐你一脸血吧，也不知道必修四你学不学得懂呢。  
“朴灿烈同学，我想你这番话要是给他们几个听见了，他们会狂欢上好几周吧。'太好了边伯贤那家伙终于一个朋友都没有了，朴灿烈终于看清边伯贤的真面目了！邪恶战胜不了正义，我们也及时把朴灿烈拉回正轨了！' 他们肯定会这么说的对吧哈哈哈哈！”  
“你能不能不要总是恶意揣测别人的想法？他们根本不是这样的人！”朴灿烈眉头紧锁，语调越来越高，整个人越来越激动。“他们怎么可能会这么对待你？对待自己班的班长？”  
“算了吧朴灿烈，”边伯贤更加不屑地笑了，“你的生活太美好了，你哪里会明白。”  
从前带领着自己走出灰暗的朴灿烈的那份自信那份正能量在边伯贤看来现如今已成了自以为正义，那副高高在上站在道德制高点上的样子怎么看怎么让边伯贤厌恶不已。  
边伯贤不同朴灿烈，这个木头脑袋家庭完整而美好，家里的经济条件也还不错，从小说不上含着金钥匙长大但也说得上是含着银钥匙了吧。而边伯贤呢，因为死老爹的离开而分崩离析，妈妈不剩一点积蓄甚至欠了一屁股债，工作干得累死半条命却依然不如意，拿着每个月七八千的工资勉强混日子已经够令人崩溃的了，却还要被上门催债，被亲戚冷眼相待。  
这才是现实，朴灿烈是在童话里长大的，他没法体会现实的苦痛，边伯贤一直这么认为。所以童话故事总是对于所有人来说弥足珍贵吧，正因为现实总不尽人意，他们宁愿活成童话里的白痴。  
边伯贤不想再与朴灿烈争辩什么了，后背压着他的不明物越来越重，连呼吸都要改成大口喘气的他只想快点逃离这里。  
边伯贤不能再被压垮了。

 

TBC

两个人的矛盾从此以后会越来越多的……吧？  
嘻

（狗血再次在线作妖


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个我喜欢你时你不喜欢我，等我不喜欢你了你又来追我的狗血爱情故事。  
> 开始在他们的高中时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同前面几章一样，懒得再打一遍了_(:з」∠)_

“But I'm a creep.  
但我是如此古怪  
I'm a weirdo.  
如此格格不入”

朴灿烈静静地坐在座位上，下午的阳光正好洒在他半边身子上。他插着耳机听着歌，尽管周围再吵闹也影响不到他。  
耳机里放的是克林·曼瑟翻唱了电台司令的经典作creep，这首翻唱主要是作为电影《污垢》的插曲放在影片的结局部分——布鲁斯自杀时。  
歌都是他随机播放的，朴灿烈也不知道为什么会出现这首歌——他已经很久没有听过这首歌了。  
他忽然回想起了初三时的某个晚上——但他其实很少会回忆过去——可这首歌偏偏就让他想起了那个晚上。在那个晚上，在他和边伯贤挤在小小的学校宿舍的床上看到《污垢》的结局时，他注意到了几乎不曾掉过眼泪的边伯贤扭头面向墙壁，躲着他哭到失声。  
这让朴灿烈印象深刻，也感到很奇怪。他不明白这有什么好哭的。在他看来，这部电影几乎没有什么很悲伤的情节，甚至可以说就是在讲一个人渣做着些什么过分的事情最后就这么结束了自己的生命。  
刚开始看的时候，朴灿烈简直不能再震惊于男主角的人渣行为，几次小声吐槽着男主角做出的层出不穷的这些令人不齿的事情，语气正义凛然地。  
但当他想再次吐槽的时候，却被边伯贤阻止了。  
“你能不能别说话！你知不知道你这样像极了里面那个女警官啊，烦死了！”  
朴灿烈至今都搞不懂边伯贤那句话的意思，为什么他会嫌烦呢？正气凛然没有错吧，明明边伯贤也是一样如此正气，为什么他会嫌烦呢？  
然而很快，这个问题便被他抛之脑后。  
看完电影后没几天，边伯贤给他推荐了这首歌，当时他无力地笑着说，这是他最喜欢的歌。  
之后朴灿烈竟然将这首歌单曲循环了至少一个月，可再以后呢，他是什么时候再也没听过这首歌了？  
朴灿烈想了想，近两年自己听的歌所讲述的都是美好的爱情故事，例如泰勒·斯威夫特的love story，而几近完全地忘记了曾经自己多喜欢听这首歌。

“What the hell am I doing here？  
我还在这里做什么  
I don't belong here.  
我根本不属于这里”

曲罢，朴灿烈摘下耳机，上课铃正好响起。他下意识地扭头看向教室后面，边伯贤的位置空了。他再看了一眼全班，却不见边伯贤人影。  
可能又被叫去办公室了呢？希望他可以好好认错吧。  
然而当时边伯贤的态度让他想起来就有些恼火，他到底是为什么这么生气？明明错在他，他却理直气壮朝自己发火。  
简直不可理喻！朴灿烈此刻生气到完全没注意自己像个和男朋友吵了架独自生闷气的小姑娘一样撇着嘴锤桌子。  
反正这事儿不是我的问题，我不会道歉的，我道歉我是狗。上课铃响时，朴灿烈如是想。

再下课时，朴灿烈和他的那些朋友被叫到了办公室。  
留有的空地本就不大的办公室此时可以说拥挤到根本下不去脚，朴灿烈一行人到的时候，里面站着另一行人——和他们抢篮球场的高二学生和他们的班主任。  
高二的这些人是下来道歉的，朴灿烈他们在自己班主任的眼神威胁下也鞠躬道了歉，这事儿最后就这样算是和解了。

“你们不是还有一个人吗？”其中一个高二的在准备离开时问了话。  
“他身上有伤，回家了。”班主任回答了他。  
这时朴灿烈才反应过来，这短短五分钟里根本就没有边伯贤的存在。但他根本来不及向班主任问个具体，就被朋友们拉扯着去吃饭了。  
和他们嘻嘻哈哈中，他逐渐地把这件事情抛在了脑后，忘得一干二净。  
以至于两天过去了，他都没发现边伯贤没来学校。

朴灿烈拿着练习册从位于高二教室楼层的历史老师的办公室中出来，心里正高兴着又搞定了几道题，却不经意间听见了高二的人正肆意大笑着，谈话中“高一那几个”、“边伯贤那家伙”、“那个大个子是傻逼吧”的字句漏进了朴灿烈的耳朵，这时他反应过来这几人在谈论些什么了。  
“大个子”很显然指的是自己，毕竟当时他们一行人中只有他一个至少有185。朴灿烈有些生气，这些人不过是听别人说说就这么随便评价是非对错，甚至毫不在意地骂人，他们有什么资格在这大笑？  
可碍于不敢和高年级（哪怕只是高一级）正面刚的怂性，朴灿烈也只能悻悻然下了楼。

自那次以后，朴灿烈经常可以听见高二的人谈论起自己和边伯贤，甚至有几个同年级的都开始谈论起来了。  
“我不明白他们为什么要谈论这件事这么久？”朴灿烈向他的朋友们抱怨着。  
“其实你在意的是别人说你坏话吧……”其中一人说。  
“不是的！”朴灿烈试图向这几个人解释自己是在担心边伯贤回到学校听到了这些会多想，话还没出口，就被另一个朋友猜了出来。  
“你是担心边伯贤那家伙吧，”那人忍不住“啧”了一声，表情中充斥着厌恶。“他有什么好担心的，他那家伙……”  
活该。最后两个字被他硬生生从喉咙里咽了回去，他可不想被此时的朴灿烈瞪死——如果眼神能杀人的话。

再想了想，朴灿烈觉得边伯贤那番话说的似乎没什么问题，虽然他的这些朋友没有直接说出“边伯贤终于没朋友了”这样的话，但之前的聊天的确是字里行间透露着他们对边伯贤的不喜欢。  
他一时不知道该怎么抉择了，一边是自己多年的可以称得上兄弟或家人的朋友，一边是现阶段玩得最好共同点很多的朋友们。  
他起初是希望边伯贤可以一起和他们玩的，可结果可想而知。但他一直以为是边伯贤自己融不进来，从没想过还有别的原因。  
可是，为什么他们不喜欢边伯贤呢？朴灿烈想问却开不了口，可靠自己根本没办法想清楚。  
此刻他倒是觉得边伯贤说自己是木脑袋是没说错了。

不过朴灿烈是真的没想到，背后议论也就算了，班上竟然有人比他还没情商，直接找他本人问情况。  
于是朴灿烈听到了关于这件事的第二个版本。  
大抵就是高二的人先挑事推了朴灿烈，边伯贤负伤救他反遭嫌弃的狗血剧情，听到了的人都说边伯贤不值得，朴灿烈没良心。  
可惜朴灿烈此时并不知道这么狗血的剧情走向才是真相，他只是瞪大了本就大到可以踢掉旺仔把自己印在牛奶盒上也不被发现是假货的眼睛，半张着嘴，“呃，啊”的一句话也说不出来。  
这真的很尴尬，还好上课铃响了，他得以逃过一劫。  
可这事儿可不能就这么过去了，既然边伯贤不来学校，他也只能亲自去找他问问情况了，这周六去吧。朴灿烈思想开着小差。  
啊在这之前得先去问问朋友们。朴灿烈没忍住点了点头，微笑着给自己聪明的想法点了个赞。  
“朴灿烈你开什么小差！”

TBC

这章是以灿烈视角写的  
也可以叫 朴灿烈的十万个为什么  
哈哈哈哈哈哈


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和以前一样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章过度章

C8

注[1] 电影《污垢》片段

下午放了学，人潮涌动，学生们纷纷挤出了小小的教室门，冲往食堂或是校门口的方向。萧禾不紧不慢地收拾好自己的东西，离开教室以后转身进了边伯贤所在的班级。  
她一面抬头看柜子上的小黑板——那上面记录了当天的作业，一面捣鼓着边伯贤的课桌，将他的作业全部拿出来，整理好带走。  
边伯贤本班的人都见怪不怪，萧禾已经不是第一次直接进来收拾边伯贤的作业了，而是早在几天前，那时边伯贤因为伤口恶化请假回了家。  
那天萧禾收到边伯贤的消息时正准备离开学校，答应下来后便直接收到了他的地址。可想想也觉得奇怪，边伯贤相比于和她，明显和朴灿烈的关系更好，但他不找朴灿烈帮忙就算了，朴灿烈得知消息时竟然也是一点反应也没有。  
“嗯这样啊。”那时朴灿烈是这么回答的，语气平淡至极，满脸写的都是“无所谓啊和我有什么关系吗？”，而后又转脸笑着对他的几个狐朋狗友说笑两句。  
看着朴灿烈这巨大的反差，再不知道俩人之间发生了啥的她，作为一个第六感强大的女生，也能猜到这俩肯定闹矛盾了。  
咋的呢这是？咋你俩大男人事儿比我们班那群勾心斗角的娘们儿还多？萧禾内心翻了个朝天的白眼，紧了紧手中的作业，了了几句话后离开了学校。

之后几天都是如此，朴灿烈没有一点反应，萧禾收拾边伯贤的作业并带走。

敲了敲散发了微微铁锈味的防盗门，萧禾站了十几秒后，里面的声音戛然而止，而后门开了，萧禾下意识瞟了一眼一旁墙上的挂历。  
边伯贤今天的气色相比于前几日看起来好了很多，黑眼圈也淡下去了，他笑笑说了句“来啦”便摆出了“请进”的姿势，标准的和高档酒店服务员有的一比。  
“有病啊？”  
萧禾模仿着黑人问号的表情和边伯贤开玩笑，却又被他的动作搞得有些不好意思，手指碰着鼻尖轻笑一声，微微低头进了门，将书递给了伸手来接的边伯贤。  
“我去烧水，你随便坐。”说着，边伯贤将热水壶里分明还冒着热气的水尽数倒进了另一个透明水壶里，在萧禾面前添水并按下煮水键。  
刚和他认识的时候，萧禾只觉得他是个很会打架、成绩非常好、管理能力也很强的人，进一步加深了认识以后才发现不仅如此，或许也正因如此萧禾才会这么喜欢和边伯贤打交道。  
但绝不是喜欢！真的不是！萧禾在心里坚定地说。  
实际上她并不介意进了男生的家门，甚至家里只有这个男生的时候直接喝男生递过来的水。  
“不用这么麻烦的啦！”第一次来到边伯贤家里的时候，她这么和边伯贤说。但边伯贤听了只是皱了皱眉头又舒展开来，手上的动作没有要停的意思。  
“女孩子要知道保护自己，不怕我给你下药啊？”他笑着从杯架上抽出玻璃杯，用刚烧开的水消了毒后再倒满水，轻放在了萧禾面前。“先别喝，烫。”  
萧禾不得不承认当时的她听到那声“烫”的时候有点心动了。当然只是一点点，只是一点点！

今天也是如此，边伯贤给她到好水后坐在了另一张单人沙发上，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“啊对了，”萧禾放下玻璃杯。“我今天听到了点关于你和朴灿烈的事儿。”  
“嗯哼？”边伯贤抿了口水，放下杯子后又换了个姿势坐着。  
“上次我们一起打篮球，你们不是和高二的闹矛盾嘛。”萧禾把学校里许多人议论此事的事情告诉了边伯贤，“貌似很多人都在为你打抱不平诶，说朴灿烈什么的，骂得有点难听。”  
“我不知道怎么回事啊，你知道当时我不在场的。我只是听到了和你说一下。”  
“啊这样，他们说的事情是真的没错，但太夸张了吧，这群人脑洞怎么这么大？思路这么开阔也没见哪个考过了我啊？”边伯贤咧嘴笑了笑，满目戏谑。“但朴灿烈的确就是个傻逼，这也没说错。”  
“你不打算说点什么吗？和朴灿烈。”  
“没必要。”没心情说。边伯贤努了努嘴。

大概半小时，和之前一样，喝完了水萧禾便准备回家。  
两人站在楼下门口，萧禾问他：“你周六还能出来吗？”  
“应该可以，不行的话我明天回学校和你说。”边伯贤和她挥了挥手，目送萧禾面对着自己越走越远，“路上小心点。”  
“诶诶诶后面有个石头，你他妈小心点啊，摔了老子可不扶你我跟你说，自己搁那儿躺一宿吧！”边伯贤嬉皮笑脸地，开玩笑时的样子仿佛有了点精气神儿，却又迅速黯淡下去。

送走了萧禾，边伯贤关上家门，靠着门板深深吸了口气又呼了出来，躺回了沙发上。  
很累，强撑着没事的样子更累。  
虽然常这么做，但今天没来由地不想这么做，心里非常抵触。  
他手都不愿意抬一下地按了按遥控板，电视亮了起来，再按一下，影片继续播放，里面的主角小跑至街对面，正为躺在地上心脏病突发的男人做按压。[1]  
听了萧禾那些话让边伯贤一点也看不进电影里去，心烦，烦死了。没一会儿，他就按掉了电视并将遥控板随手丢进了沙发里，拎起书包进了房间。  
房门“砰”地一声响后，不大不小的家陷入了沉寂，只偶尔能清晰地听到厨房的洗手池的水龙头滴下水的滴答声，或是苍蝇飞过餐桌的嗡嗡声，仿佛家里没有人一般。

寂静在边伯贤妈妈回来的那一刻被打破了。  
“我回来啦……”妈妈提不上力气也还是大声说道，却是沉默死寂的客厅给了她回应。  
房门紧闭着，大概是已经睡了？  
妈妈轻轻敲了敲门，打开门看到书桌上摞了一堆学校作业和边伯贤自己买的教辅及试卷，直接挡住了边伯贤的脸，但也不难看出他正奋笔疾书着，另一只手却死死压着自己的腹部，身体不住地轻微颤抖。  
“伯贤……？”  
“啊！”边伯贤突然丢开笔抬起了身子，显然是被吓到了。在看到是妈妈以后他放松了下来并喘了口粗气，左手却依然没有放开。他的身子重新前倾靠在桌沿上，微微蜷了起来。  
“妈你回来了……”声音里都带着轻颤，边伯贤却还是笑着。  
烦死了。边伯贤在心里想着。明明不想装作什么事都没有的样子，可想和做明显两回事儿——他还是不由自主地假装无恙。  
但这骗不了妈妈。

妈妈将他扶上了床，离开没一会儿，回来时手中端了一碗正腾腾冒热气的面。  
吃完以后，边伯贤感觉整个人舒服了很多。一看他这全身软下去的样子就知道肯定又是一天不吃东西害得胃痛了，妈妈揉了揉他的头发，笑着训他。  
“你呀你……”而后她视线转向了一旁床头柜上的两幅相框，一幅立着，是母子两人的合照，另一幅支架那面朝着天花板，就这么躺着。  
“何必呢，伯贤。真不想看见，我帮你扔了它？”妈妈性格挺活泼的，只有和伯贤聊聊天的时候才会非常温柔，让他像整个人陷进巨大温暖的棉团里一样。  
这次也是一样，他依旧陷在里面，但还是故作生气地对她说：不要！然而说出来的声音还是软塌塌的。  
他说着便躺下了，转了个身侧躺着，背对着妈妈。  
“妈你赶紧睡去吧，好不容易那么早回来，我也睡了。”说完他用被子闷住头，耍起了小脾气。但妈妈也不反驳什么，她抬着疲惫却始终温柔的双眼瞧着只露了一个后脑勺给她的儿子，笑了笑道：“晚安。”  
言罢，关上灯，出去了。

安静了好一会儿，房间里有声音窸窸窣窣发出，边伯贤开了床头灯。他一只手伸出被窝拿起躺着的相框，拇指摩挲起相框上的玻璃，看得入神，又像是在想些什么。  
有一会儿过去了他才重新放了回去，只不过将它立了起来。而后他关了灯复又睡下了。

黑暗中，床头柜上立着两幅相框，一幅是母子的合照。  
另一幅，是咧着嘴笑得正欢的边伯贤和朴灿烈。

TBC

咕咕咕咕咕咕咕……


End file.
